1. Field of the Invention
The device and method of this invention reside in the area of sporting equipment and more particularly relate to a training device for use by ice hockey players which device, when in use, causes deflections of pucks hit at short range and provides training for goalies for preventing deflected pucks from entering an ice hockey goal.
2. History of the Prior Art
An ice hockey goalie stands in the crease in front of an ice hockey goal and attempts to stop pucks from entering the goal that are shot at the goal by members of the opposing team. The puck can be shot at the goal by members of the opposing team from a distance, at very close range or the puck can be shot or passed from one player to another and then shot at the goal, giving the goalie very little time to react to the puck's change in direction of travel. The puck can also be deflected or “tipped” off the hockey stick blade, on its way toward the goal by a second player from a first player's shot, resulting in a different angle of puck movement toward the goal. Such tipped shots are more difficult for a goalie to catch or prevent from entering the goal because there is less time to gauge the direction of travel of the puck.